A Brothers Love
by IdeasLurkingWithinTheDarkness
Summary: Summery: Kagami had never anticipated that he would find his friend lying on his knees bleeding to death from a wound that had been caused by a complete stranger. He hadn't thought that their apologies would go unspoken; furthermore, he was left with one thought nagging on his mind… will he survive? Based off of season 2 Episode. 25, Win!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, all right belong to the creator and producers of the Manga series.**_

 _ **A Brothers Love**_

 _ **Summary: Kagami had never anticipated that he would find his friend lying on his knees bleeding to death from a wound that had been caused by a complete stranger. He hadn't thought that their apologies would go unspoken; furthermore, he was left with one thought nagging on his mind… will he survive? Based off of season 2 Episode. 25, Win!**_

 _ **Authors Note: This is an alternate universe story on what I thought could have happened within episode: (Win! From season two episode 25.) However, I hope that you read, review, and enjoy.**_

Kagami ran out through the entrance of the court, looking to find Himuro before he could take off. He quickly turned to his right to see Tatuya lying on his knees with his arms wrapped securely around his abdomen, and a teenage boy towering above him. The teen appeared to be holding what looked to be a sharp object within his grasp, which appeared to be dripping with a crimson like liquid.

Alex was standing only a few feet away from the two boys, her eyes focused on Himuro with a look of horror plastered upon her delicate features.

Kagami ran forward putting himself between Tatuya and Shogo. This action caused Shogo to stumble backwards away from Tatuya and Kagami.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagami asked, looking down to the object within his hand and instantly, realizing that it was a switchblade with blood dripping from it.

"He had what was coming to him." Shogo stated as he regained his footing, his gaze then falling to Himuro.

Taiga instantaneously turned around to face Himuro and quickly fell to his knees in front of him.

He gripped either side of Himuro's hands, dilatorily pulling them away from his abdomen to reveal a dark red stain that continued to grow wider on the silk like material.

Himuro met Kagami's gaze, his bright eyes speaking the unspoken apology between them. Kagami's was then taken by surprise when Tatsuya fell forward into Taiga's arms.

Within a mere second Alex was by their side, helping to pull Himuro's lax form from him and placing him gently to the ground. It shocked her to see the condition that Tatsuya was in. His skin was unnaturally pale and his breaths were coming out in forceful gasps.

Himuro's eyes were slightly parted, but the boy appeared to be rather disoriented. Additionally, they noticed that his lips had begun to form silent words, while his body shook violently from loss of blood.

Alex looked back to where Shogo had been standing and saw that he was no longer there. This filled the blonde with rage, for she knew that the boy was afraid of what he had done, and thought that it would be best if he took off running like the coward he was.

"Alex! Call an Ambulance!" Kagami ordered, drawing the women's attention to him.

Alex didn't waste any time, as she quickly stood pulling her phone from her pocket to dial for emergency assistance. While she was waiting on the line, Alex ran across the street to see if any help could be found within the surrounding neighborhood.

Taiga ripped Tatsuya's jacket open, only to see a large amounts of blood pumping from the wound and spilling heavily down his side.

He cursed beneath his breath as he pressed his hands against the open injury, thus applying as much pressure as he could possible could to the wound.

Blood began seeping through Taiga's slender fingers and soaking his hands in the warm liquid.

"Just hang in there alright?" Taiga said in a soothing tone, which seemed to have caught Himuro's concentration.

A slight smile pursed Tatsuya's lips, as he reached his hand up resting it on Kagami's cheek, coating it with his blood.

"I'm sorry…" Tatsuya gasped out. Tears then trailed lightly from the teens dark green eyes and seemed to glisten brightly within the moonlit sky.

"Don't apologize. You're going to be okay." Kagami stated, trying to hold back the horrid feelings of sadness and apprehension that tore at him.

Himuro's smile faded, his eyes then growing tired and now held a look of lament.

"Taiga, it's alright." Himuro whispered.

Taiga watched in horror as his friend's body began to grow weaker, and as his eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

Kagami was no longer able to hold back the emotions that ate away at him, and gradually allowed tears to slide down his tender face.

The red haired boy crumpled forward as a low cry escaped his now trembling lips, all while his hands still held tightly to the wound that continued to bleed uncontrollably.

"No… no it's not." Taiga choked out, his attention falling to Himuro's wound. "You're going to be alright, you have to be alright!"

Himuro's hand began to slide slowly down his face, as his eyes began to close and his head drifted lightly to the side.

"Himuro stay with me, okay? Please!" Taiga pleaded. "Come on, just a little longer."

Tatsuya mumbled lightly, his eyelids dilatorily opening to reveal his now glassy green eyes.

"It's alright…" Himuro stuttered, his face contorting in pain when Kagami pressed his hands tighter into his parted flesh.

Kagami watched helplessly while his friend's life slowly slipped away from him, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to prevent it from happening.

Tatsuya's skin was pale and appeared to have become clammy. However, what seemed to worry him the most was the fact that it had become nearly impossible for Kagami to even tell whether or not the boy was breathing.

"Taiga," Himuro gasped out, as his hand clasping the necklace that was worn around Kagami's neck, his fingers clinging weakly to the chain. "I'm sorry."

Himuro's hand fell from the chain, falling limply to his side.

Kagami's body filled with apprehension once he came to realize that Himuro had faded away into the darkness.

Instantaneously he moved his fingers to his neck, feeling right above the common carotid artery to check for a pulse that was no longer there.

Taiga's eyes went wide with horror, as he quickly removed his hands from his abdomen and placed them onto the center of Himuro's chest, starting immediate cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

He pushed hard with every thrust counting down the palpitations as he did so.

"Please Tatsuya! Please! Don't do this! Please!" Kagami screamed, as he thrust down harder and harder.

Tears blurred his vision, and he could feel chocked sobs escaping his lips as he pleaded for his friend to come back.

Kagami pulled away from Himuro's chest, as he pinched the boys nose while quickly parting his lips. Taiga than breathed three forceful breaths into his mouth, causing Himuro's chest to rise and fall, and pulled away to continue pounding on his chest.

He could hear the cacophonous sounds of sirens coming from behind him, and Alex's footsteps that stopped beside him.

"Come on damn it! Please! Tatsuya please! Don't leave me! Not like this! Don't you dare leave me like this! Come on breath damn it! Please! Please! Please!" Kagami shouted at him, pounding brashly on his chest.

Alex dropped down beside Himuro, her hands going to his face where she pinched his nose, and parted his mouth while placing hers over top of his tender lips and breathing oxygen into his deathly cold form, then pulling away.

Red and blue lights illuminated their surroundings, followed by the sounds of doors opening and closing and quick paced footsteps filled their ears.

Kagami felt hands rest on his shoulder and could feel someone trying to pull him away, but he didn't allow it, instead he pushed the man away and continued with CPR.

"No! Please Tatsuya! Please not like this! Please!" Taiga cried, as warm liquid seeped from his tear ducks, dripping from his chin and landing on Himuro's lax form.

He felt hands grip him again, and this time they were more forceful and stronger. He was then yanked away from his friend's body and hoisted to his feet.

Kagami cried out for the person to let him go, but instead they only gripped him tighter.

He watched as two paramedics surrounded the boy. The man instantaneously continuing with CPR, while the female, along with the ambulance drivers began to hoist him onto a gurney.

Kagami struggled within the grasp of the person who was holding him, and was then roughly turned around to be faced by Kise, who gripped either side of the boy's face.

"Kagamicchi, listen to me! You need to allow them to do their job… please." Kise informed him, his golden eyes searching the boy.

Kagami nodded hesitantly, and allowed the boy to direct him away from the horrid scene.

The only thing that Taiga could do at the moment was stand there completely helpless, and watch as they rushed his friends body into the ambulance.

Kagami slowly turned around to see Kuroko standing near the door, his eyes examining the scene in front of him.

"I need to be with him!" Kagami stated turning around to face the blonde, who nodded slowly in response.

Alex walked up to stand beside them, her eyes searching the tall red heads hands that were dripping with blood.

"I have a car." She said quickly and gestured for him to follow her.

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay behind until the police arrive?" Kise queried, earning a sharp look from Taiga who ignored the boys statement and continued forward at a fast pace after the women.

"Come on kid!" The male paramedic said, as he continued to push forcefully on the center of Himuro's chest, praying silently for the boy to come back.

The women that sat across from him held an oxygen masks, that was supplying the teen with oxygen that his dead form would no longer allow him to gain.

The man slowly pulled away and rested his fingers on the boy's neck, then looked to the women across from them giving her a slow shake to the head.

Her gaze averted from the boy, and met the male's eyes.

"We need to continue with CPR." She said, her voice filled with fear and sadness for the boy's life.

"Akira… I" He didn't get to finish before the women threw the mask into his hands and took over in his position.

"We're not giving up on you yet kid, so come on… work with us here!"

She continued with cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Her hands began to thrust down on the center of his bare chest, as her eyes scanned his pale form.

She counted to one hundred before she stopped and felt for a pulse, to feel that there was still nothing there.

"Damn it! Come on kid! Please!" She screamed, as she moved her hands back to continue with CPR.

After Akira counted to fifty she had moved her fingers back to his neck, and kept them there for nearly ten seconds, when suddenly she felt the light thumping of his heart.

"We've got him!" Akira shouted to him, as she then instantaneously switched off with her partner and began stabilizing Tatsuya.

The man went to work on placing a breathing mask over his face while quickly reading off his vitals.

They stopped outside of the emergency room, and quickly rushed the boy from the ambulance and into the hospital where there were doctors and nurses waiting upon their arrival.

"He's lost about two pints of blood, his BP is fifty-five over sixty and dropping." Akira shouted out, as they headed down the hall to the room that had been prepared for them. "Respiratory is about five to eight breaths, temperature is 94.3 and holding."

"Do we have a name?" One of the doctors called, as he ran up towards the team.

"According to the female at the scene, his name is Himuro Tatsuya." Akira replied.

"Alright, we need blood type ASAP! And we'll need an CT to see if anything vital has been punctured." The doctor ordered.

The room broke out in a complete state of anarchy, as they moved back and forth calling out his vitals, and demanding equipment that was needed.

It took them nearly three minutes before they had the boy situated. An intravenous had been administered into his arm, while they worked quickly to get another IV port into a vein for a blood transfusion.

The doctor very hesitantly removed the blood covered bandage from the boy's abdomen, only to have blood come gushing from the wound.

He cursed beneath his breath as he quickly grasped the clean clothes from the nurse who stood beside him, and quickly placed it over top of the bleeding wound, applying as much pressure as possible.

"Alright, let's get moving!" He called out, as he looked back down at Himuro. "Just hang in there kid."

Kagami and Alex sat within the waiting room. They had just arrived only minutes ago and had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes with no word on Tatsuya's condition, or whether or not the boy was even amongst the living.

Taiga looked to his hands that were still stained with Himuro's blood; and just couldn't seem to find the strength to clean himself up.

However, the teen was afraid of the news that was to come from the Doctor's, and was mortified to hear for himself that his friend may be dead.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see Kuroko, who had just walked in along with a few of Himuro's teammates.

"Kagami-kun, how is he?" Kuroko questioned, his big blue eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know," Kagami admitted, his voice low and raspy. His red eyes falling from Kuroko's gaze to search his hands. "I need to go and get this cleaned off. I'll be right back."

Kagami stood from his seat and walked past the shorter boy, ignoring the question that was directed his way from one of Himuro's teammates.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko began, but was stopped when a hand was placed lightly on his shoulder.

Kuroko looked up to see Kise who was now standing beside him staring ahead at Kagami with a saddened look in his golden eyes.

"It's alright, he just needs a few minutes alone." Kise reassured him.

Kuroko looked back to Kagami, and gave a light nod, indicating that he understood what he was trying to say.

Taiga made his way quickly into the private bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him, as he then walked over to the sink where he quickly took off his coat, while slowly turning on the faucet and watching as the water cleaned the blood from his hands.

Kagami stood there for a moment, his attention distilled on the water that was turning into a pinkish, red as it splashed into the sink, rinsing down the drain.

Taiga then began scrubbing at his hands in a rather impetuous manner, tearing away at the fragile layers of skin, as the images of Himuro's cold dead form flashed inside his head.

"Damn it!" He cried out as he fell to his knees and allowed his emotions to overpower him.

He sat on the cold tile floor with his face covered, as he allowed the strong feeling of lament to tear away at him. Taiga could hear his cries fill the surrounding air and felt each sob rack through his weary frame.

This was a feeling in which the teen had never experienced before, and he honestly couldn't seem to explain this wretched feeling.

His cries began to soften, and his body seemed to come to a halt.

Kagami pulled his hands away from his face and stared down at the blood that still stained his white pants. It was only an instant reminder of what had taken place only hours ago, and it still seemed to fill him with contrition at the very thought of Himuro's lifeless form.

He wiped away the tears from his cheeks, which seemed pointless since they just continued to fall no matter what he did.

He grasped the side of the sink and pulled himself up off of the ground, while slowly turning his attention to the mirror where he watched his reflection for a moment, wondering whether or not he should go and rejoin the other's, or stay within the restroom for a moment longer.

Kagami released a long sigh, while bringing his slender fingers to his eyes where he hesitantly wiped away the remaining tears before he grabbed his coat up and headed out of the bathroom.

Taiga didn't bother covering up the fact that he had been crying, and nor did he really care what people thought, for the only thing that seemed to matter was his friend.

It had only taken him a moment to retake his seat next to Alexandra, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

His hands had become entangled in the necklace that he held tightly within his fingers. His eyes searched the silver ring as memories of their childhood flashed inside his head.

There always seems to be that moment in life where that person wished that they could have gone back and changed the past to create a better future. However, no one was ever able to make the impossible come true, leaving them with the scars of the past.

" _Please be alright."_ Kagami thought to himself as he rested his hands on his knees and allowed his mind to drift off into his own train of thoughts.

…

His body felt so heavy, as if someone had placed a ton of bricks on him. Everything seemed to be foggy and his thoughts were all over the place.

His eyes slowly drifted open to see a blinding light above his head. He could hear frantic voices around him, and someone who called out to the others that 'he' was waking up.

Himuro raced through his thoughts trying to process what was occurring, but he was unable to for he couldn't seem to bypass the fog that tamed his mind.

Tatsuya's eyes slipped closed once again as he was overtaken by exhaustion.

He awoke again (sometime later) to hear people whispering to one another about his condition, but he couldn't quite make out all the words. He could also hear a woman who sounded like she was crying…Was that his mother? Wait, why was she crying? Was he dead? No, something was different… where was he?

Suddenly their voices began to fade away, as he was once again consumed by darkness, and drug back down into the welcoming arms of slumber.

Himuro woke again this time to hear a male's voice that spoke softly to him, and could feel that the boy had intertwined his slender fingers with his.

 _Taiga… the voice belonged to Taiga._

"You really scared the hell out of me back there. I mean, you used to get into a lot of crazy situation back in America, but this was probably the worst of them all." Kagami stated, his voice sounding horse and tired. "I thought you were dead when I found you… I thought that I'd lost you. God, I'm starting to sound like one of those dumb American TV drama's that your obsessed with."

Kagami chuckled lightly as he rubbed his fingers over Himuro's knuckles.

Himuro squeezed his hand lightly, earning a bright smile from the tall boy.

"There not dumb…" Tatsuya whispered.

Kagami's face brightened at the sound of his voice, and he looked up to see the tired, yet genuine look in Himuro's olive green eyes.

"You heard all of that?" Kagami asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah," Himuro said quietly, as he reached up towards his neck with his free hand feeling around for his chain that was no longer there.

"If you're looking for this…" Kagami began while pulling up the chain with the silver ring. "I confiscated it from the nurses, I wasn't sure whether or not you'd want it back though."

Himuro's gaze fell to their hands that were still interlocked with one another, a look of lament crossing his delicate features.

"Taiga," Himuro said, his voice filled with exhaustion.

"No, I'm sorry for…" Taiga started to say, but was cut short of his sentence when Himuro began to speak.

"Please Taiga, don't apologize." Himuro began, averting his attention from him.

"But…" Taiga tried again, but Himuro had put a hand up, indicating for him to stop.

Himuro bit hard into his lower lip. He knew that what he had done to Kagami was horrible, and that he had left Taiga feeling broken and angry. However, he didn't want him to apologize, and he didn't need his sympathy.

Tears welled in Tatsuya's eyes as he tried desperately to contain himself in which he failed miserably at.

"Taiga. I'm…" Himuro tried to say, but was to overwhelmed by the horrid feeling of lament that dug at him. "God, I'm a real ass."

Himuro chuckled lightly which took Taiga aback, and bewildered the younger teen.

Why was he chuckling at a moment like this?

"Taiga… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left things off like that. I was so busy worrying about my own reputation and about what others might think of me that I never thought about the one person that didn't look for the bad aspects that I portrayed." Himuro stated, as tears trailed lightly down his slender cheeks. "God Taiga, why are you even here?"

The room around them fell silent, for Kagami didn't know how to reply to his statement.

Kagami smiled lightly as he squeezed Tatsuya's fingers, and dilatorily opened his friends hand then placing the necklace into the center of his palm.

"Because, no matter how much of an ass you can be your still my brother." Taiga replied, his eyes filled with pride.

A light laugh slipped past Himuro's lips, as he curled his fingers around the cold metal and pulled it to his chest.

"Your still as cheesy as you were back then, you know?" Himuro said teasingly, his green eyes searching him.

"Hey, it's better than being known as a poker face, who has no emotions." Kagami retorted.

"Yeah." Himuro agreed, now speaking English, which brought an even brighter smile to Taiga's face. "Now just out of curiosity, what do you have against American drama's?"

"What? Are you seriously going off on that? After all of that?" Taiga retorted, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Just an inquiry." Himuro replied.

Kagami threw his hands up and then allowed them to drop to his sides.

"Your unbelievable." Taiga uttered.

Himuro just smiled at the boy's comment, and grasped the chain to the necklace within both of his hands while pulling his head up so that he could put the necklace around his neck.

Once he had obtained his goal he slowly laid back into the pillows.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do to tick that 'Shogo' guy off?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing. Speaking of which, whatever happened to him?" Himuro questioned, his voice sounding tired from the drugs that were coursing throughout his system.

"He was arrested late last night; the police are holding him. However, they still need a statement from you." Kagami replied.

Himuro nodded at his response, as his body began to fall limply into the hospital bed.

His eyes were becoming unbearably heavy with sleep, which he could only assume was coming from the medication that they had supplied him with.

He felt Kagami lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here once you wake up." Taiga reassured him.

Himuro mumbled something in reply to Taiga's comment, as he wrapped his fingers around the ring that dangled from the necklace.

" _Thank you Bro…"_

 _ **The end…**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review on your way out and let me know what you thought.**_


End file.
